Corphish (Pokémon)
|} Corphish (Japanese: ヘイガニ Heigani) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Corphish is a red-shelled, crustacean Pokémon with a short tail similar to a lobster. Its eyes are saucer-like with small pupils, and it has three spikes on top of its head. It possesses four pairs of limbs in total: two large pincers used for gripping prey, and three pairs of legs used for walking. The upper segments of its legs, underside of its body and lower halves of its pincers are cream-colored. A hardy creature, Corphish is able to live in and eat nearly anything. Though not native to Alola, Corphish set free by Trainers here have easily adapted and thrived in the region. and Corphish are the only Pokémon known to be able to live in stagnant ditches. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Corphish A Corphish appeared in Gone Corphishin', where battled and eventually it. Since then, it has served as the main comic relief of Ash's team, and the only Pokémon that Ash caught in Hoenn that hasn't evolved. Other Corphish debuted in Which Wurmple's Which?. Ash caught it on his fishing line and it subsequently attacked him and . A Corphish appeared in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. He was one of the two Pokémon (the other being ) who kicked Team Razor Wind out of their guild. A Corphish appeared in Cheers on Castaways Isle!, where it was shown stacking rocks around a glowing jewel that turned out to be a . A Corphish was caught by Rocko in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team!. Its became a vital component for a unique combination invented by Rocko, called "Bubble Drill". Minor appearances A 's Corphish appeared in Curbing the Crimson Tide!. A Corphish appeared in Bagged Then Tagged!. A Corphish appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. A Trainer's Corphish appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. A Corphish appeared in a flashback in Day Three Blockbusters!. A Corphish appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Corphish appeared in Dewpider Ascending!, where it was seen at the Pokémon School. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga owns a Corphish in the Ash & Pikachu manga. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Corphish was first seen being used by Team Aqua to attack and at the Seafloor Cavern in No Armaldo Is an Island. The rented a Corphish, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. In Mr. Perfect, the was seen with a Corphish that helps delivers equipment to . owns a Corphish. It first appeared in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga Corphish appeared in BET2 as part of Wigglytuff's Guild members. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Corphish appeared in Pokémon New Year of the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Corphish is a member of the Wigglytuff's Guild. His catchphrase is "Hey, hey, hey!" Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Petalburg City ( or )}} and , Petalburg City ( or )}} }} |} |} )}} )}} ( or )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ing)}} and Striaton City ( ing)}} |area= }} |} |} and Parfum Palace ( )}} , , and , Petalburg City ( or )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Lake ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 2, Huge Storage 3, Endless Level 4, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone, Meeting Place }} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground, Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |link=PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond|area=Cove Area}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: The Electrifying Tynamo}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Nacht Carnival: Stage 522}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sea of Origin (All Areas), Fairy Land: Rippling Shoal (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |PokéPark Egg Corphish|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Corphish}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20||}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Trump Card|Normal|Special|—|—|5}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- s from its mouth. It stops moving, then scurries about. }} |- |- ! }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=342 |name2=Crawdaunt |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia *Corphish is the only Pokémon to date with a catch rate of 205. *Corphish can be found in the Hoenn region, but it says in its Pokédex entries that it came from another region overseas. This would make it the first exotic species in the Pokémon world. *Corphish's tendency to say "Hey, hey!" in such games as Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure is a reference to its Japanese name, "Heigani". Origin Based on its Pokédex entry, Corphish is probably based on the , which, like Corphish, are invasive pests in many areas. Name origin Corphish may be a combination of '' (a branch of military servicemen; pronounced as core) or (a member of the military or police force) and (the species it is based on). Alternatively, it could derive from the archaic Newfoundland fishing term corfish, which are a type of dried fish. Heigani is a combination of 弊 hei (a bad habit or to harm) or 兵 hei (army/troops) and ebigani (crayfish). In other languages , , and |fr=Écrapince|frmeaning=From and . May contain a corruption of |es=Corphish|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Krebscorps|demeaning=From and corps |it=Corphish|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=가재군 Gazegun|komeaning= From and |zh_cmn=龍蝦小兵 / 龙虾小兵 Lóngxiāxiǎobīng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |hi=करफिश Corphish|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Corphish External links |} de:Krebscorps es:Corphish fr:Écrapince it:Corphish ja:ヘイガニ zh:龙虾小兵